Pintalabios
by Daffne
Summary: Sakura se quedó inmóvil en medio del baño, repasándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos, intentando encajar su primer beso . OneShot


**[**x**]** **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Tampoco hay ánimo de lucro.

**[**x**]**** Género:** Shoujo-ai.

**[**x**]****Pairing:** InoSaku.

**[**x**]****Palabras:** 858

**[**x**]****Fic: **OneShot.

**Pintalabios**

La música y el alboroto se esparcían por toda Konoha. El ruido de los cohetes retumbaba en las calles y se prolongaba hasta perderse entre los gritos de los niños jugando. El aire festivo se podía respirar en cualquier esquina de la aldea. Era agradable ver cómo, al menos una vez al año, Konoha se dejaba llevar por la fiesta.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura doblaron la esquina de la calle principal que daba a parar a la plaza. Ino, encaramada a un monumento que se encontraba en el centro, agitaba el brazo saludando mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó mientras Sakura apretaba el puño y se le hinchaba la vena de la frente–. ¡Estamos aquí!

Sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y sin devolver el saludo, Sasuke se encaminó tras Naruto y Sakura que ya se dirigían hacia los demás. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había aceptado ir al festival. El ruido estaba taladrándole los oídos y pronto los inútiles coqueteos de Ino y Sakura terminarían por levantarle un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Sentados junto al monumento, Chouji comía una bolsa de patatas mientras Shikamaru se dedicaba a dejar vagar la vista por las nubes. Ino bajó del monumento de un salto cuando notó que ya no necesitaba estar ahí subida para poder seguir a Sasuke con la mirada.

– ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! –Volvió a insistir sonriendo – ¿Qué tal estás?

Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta y fue a apoyarse contra la estatua. Sakura miró a Ino con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en poder matarla con la mirada.

– ¿Y tú que miras, frentuda? –preguntó Ino, imitando su mirada.

–A ti. Creo que hoy estás más fea que la semana pasada –respondió–. Y eso que pensé que era imposible que lo fueses más.

Shikamaru alcanzó a agarrar a Ino antes de que se abalanzase sobre Sakura, dispuesta a patearla el trasero unas cuantas veces. Naruto también tuvo que echar mano de sus reflejos y atrapar a Sakura antes de que se enganchase en los pelos de la rubia.

– ¡Naruto! –chilló Sakura mientras forcejeaba–. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

–Mujeres, siempre tan problemáticas…–suspiró Shikamaru intentando inmovilizar a Ino.

Más calmadas, se sentaron cada una a un lado de Sasuke, y siempre evitando mirarse. No queriendo estar en medio de otra estúpida discusión, Sasuke se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el establecimiento más cercano con baño. Sakura e Ino no tardaron en levantarse y ponerse a caminar tras él.

– ¡Ahora vengo, necesito ir al servicio! –exclamó Sakura perdiéndose entre la gente.

– ¡Yo también! –dijo Ino tras ella.

-

Chocándose al pasar por la puerta hacia los servicios, finalmente Ino consiguió entrar primero. La rubia sacó la lengua a modo de burla mientras Sakura apretaba los puños y la mandíbula. Sabía que enfadarse o alegrarse por haber entrado al baño antes que otra persona era una estupidez, pero cuando Ino era la otra persona las cosas cambiaban. Sakura se había prometido no perder contra ella, y entrar antes que ella al servicio entraba también en esa promesa.

Se dirigió con pasos largos hasta el espejo y sacó de una pequeña bolsa de flores que llevaba atada a la muñeca un pintalabios y un peine de viaje. Ino miraba a Sakura peinarse de reojo mientras ella se arreglaba el kimono azul que llevaba puesto. Estiró la mano para coger el pintalabios sin permiso, aprovechando que Sakura recogía del suelo la bolsa que había tirado en un descuido.

El pintalabios se le notaba viejo y casi no tenía barra. Ino lo pasó por sus labios dudando incluso si sería suficiente para que pintase. Tras apretarlo contra sus labios y pasarlo un par de veces, consiguió que sus labios quedasen rosados. Lo tapó y lo lanzó a la papelera que había junto a ella.

–Ino, ¿viste mi pintalabios? –preguntó Sakura mientras lo buscaba por debajo del lavabo.

–Sí, lo acabo de tirar. Se terminó –contestó tranquilamente mientras observaba el estado de su moño.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? –Bramó Sakura–. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que ahorrar para comprar esa barra?

–Cálmate, Sakura. Sólo es un pintalabios.

– ¡No es un pintalabios! ¡Es mi pintalabios! –exclamó rabiosa haciendo énfasis en el _mi_.

–Cómprate otro –Ino estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia–. No es tan difícil.

– ¡Pero yo-! –replicó Sakura.

– ¿Quieres tu pintalabios? –la cortó molesta Ino. Había que ver cómo se ponía por una estúpida barra labial.

– ¡Sí, por supuesto!

– ¡Pues tómalo! –Ino giró bruscamente sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a ella y cogerla la cara con las manos. Juntó bruscamente sus labios con los de Sakura, presionándolos.

Ino se separó tan rápido de sus labios como se había juntado, se miró una vez más al espejo y salió molesta a grandes zancadas del servicio. Sakura se quedó inmóvil en medio del baño, repasándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos, intentando encajar que su primer beso se lo hubiese dado Ino.


End file.
